Vongola-Style New Year Party
by KsLuna
Summary: Today is December, 31st and Vongola along with Reborn, Dino and Enma decided to celebrate this event! But something happened and now... everyone are scared? Find out what scared our beloved mafioso here. TYL!Guardians 12-years-old Reborn. Plot of Fairy Tail OVA 9.


It was December, 31st. Many people all around the world were celebrating this date with their families, with their friends, all alone, but most had happy smiles plastered on their faces whether it was because of tasty home-made food or because they finally finished the game they were playing. But it was said 'most'... Since there are some people who didn't have a chance to be happy about New Year Eve... And this story will be about such people... In a town called Namimori... In a secret base belonging to Vongola, the strongest mafia famiglia on whole Earth... What awaits them this New Year Eve?

"Let's all celebrate!" cheered rather shyly a certain brunette dressed in a Santa hat and red coat similar to Santa's, who was currently opening a bottle of shampaigne using traditional Vongola method - by burning off the cap with Sky Flames and Sky Flames only. It didn't took to long to open the beverage.

"YOU EXTREMELY ROCK SAWADA!" yelled a white-haired man with hair similar to just-cut grass and whose arms were covered with bandages. His name was Ryohei. Many people closed their ears to prevent deafness.

"Thanks for inviting, Tsuna!" said a red-head who was seating just beside the know revealed Tsuna. Sawada only smiled at him and continued pouring the drinks "Oh, and Adelheid forbade me drinking this time around so..."

"C'mon, Enma! Even Kyoya agreed to have a drink with us today!" Tsuna pouted with a sad look, but afterwards he just shrugged it off "Huh, whatever. We will just have more than"

"I'll drink espresso, Dame-Tsuna," came a slick teasing voice from a boy, who looked around 12 years old. His eyes were shadowed by his fedora giving him a very mischievous look. Then he said in childish voice: "Besides, I am too young to drink!"

"If you would've wanted, your age wouldn't stop you, Reborn..." Tsuna mumbled rolling his eyes, but that was enough of a reason for know-revealed-Reborn to kick Tsuna right in his forehead.

"Juudaime!" yelled a silver-haired man, who had a little less than shoulder-length hair, which looked like an octopus. At least everyone thought so. The men ran quickly to Tsuna and started scanning the wound.

"10 years past and you still can't keep your mouth shut! Real boss never reveals his innermost thoughts especially to someone who can kill you!" Reborn taught while adjusting his fedora

"S-Sure, Reborn..." Tsuna agreed while rubbing his know red forehead "Let's just start celebrating!"

"Kufufufu, that's the spirit Tsunayoshi-kun!" cheered a man with blue hair which resembled a pineapple. He looked amused if anything and was already holding his glass of shampaigne.

"Shut up, pineapple!" said a very scary looking man putting a tonfa to blunettes throat. Pineapple head smirked devilishly and pointed his glass in a position to splash the alcohol on certain skylark.

"Ma~ ma~ Calm down Mukuro! Hibari-san! Tsuna won't be pleased if you two destroy this room before we even begin celebrating!" calmly inquired a man who had short black hair and kind brown eyes. A scar on his chin made his 'advice' to look as a more of a threat or maybe it's because he eyed Tsuna who looked at the bickering pair with an unimpressed look.

"For once I agree with baseball freak! He said something not stupid this time around! Juudaime specifically asked you two to knock it off!" silver-head cut in rather annoyed

"Thanks for the compliment, Gokudera!" cheered 'baseball freak' with a genuine smile. It was a long time since Gokudera agreed to anything or anyone except Tsuna.

Gokudera wanted to shot back something insulting, but he felt daggers flying his direction from the place his beloved Juudaime was standing. He was probably glaring at him. Tsuna instructed him to not pick fights with any of his guardian's so... "D-don't men-n-ntion it-t-t, Yamamoto..."

"I am so sorry for being late -oiiii!" yelled someone who came into the room with a yelp as he fell down his face to the floor everyone just sweatdropped at his clumsiness. It was none other than Dino - boss of Cavallone Famiglia.

"No need to worry, Dino-san! But you won't get any alcohol since you are late!" Tsuna smiled at Dino and gestured to the only freed place... between himself and Reborn... Dino gulped knowing it wouldn't end well on his part, but silently proceeding to his place.

"Let the party begin!"

"YAY!"

-1-HOUR-LATER-

"No... way..."

All Vongola guardians except Lambo AND their boss were drunk. As in DRUNK. Usually Dino and Enma would be drunk too, but this time around they didn't touch the beverage... Oh, how they wanted... But, no! Reborn wasn't drunk, but he was having his chunk of laughter as he took photos of drunk Vongola...

The two most unexpectedly useless drunk guardians were Chrome and Hibari. Both of them were laying on the floor looking dizzy. Chrome was mumbling something like "I see pineapples, Mukuro-sama... Oh, sorry, I didn't knew it was you..." with swirls in her eyes and bottle of vodka in her hands.

Hibari's case was worse. Everyone in Vongola knew that the infamous skylark has very little tolerance of alcohol so just a half of ONE bottle can make him drunk, so Hibari never drinks, but he reluctantly agrees to drink, if Tsuna or Reborn asks him since usually they agree to fight him in return... Currently the demonic prefect is laying on the floor in attempts to at least sit up... Kyoya looked so weak at the moment as he had absolutely no strength to lift himself up... He failed miserably everytime... But no one seemed to mind!

Next in the drunk line was Ryohei Sasagawa... He was unexpectedly quite and looked with unseen precision in his eyes... As if he is a predator looking for his prey... Hibari would've been proud if he wasn't trying to get up... But currently the Sun guardian was just waiting for his prey to come...

 _Hellish bells_

 _Hellish bells_

 _Burning all the way_

 _Oh, what fun_

 _It is to go_

 _Through six circles of hell!_

Yup, that was Mukuro currently singing his adopted version of 'Jingle bells'... Albeit he sang pretty good, the up-until-now innocent song was horrible, but except Dino and Enma no one seemed to mind Mukuro's singing... The pineapple head was currently singing on the table and what seemed to be dancing as he was jumping around the table and pretending to be deer...

 _Oh, what fun_

 _It is to ride_

 _On Cavallone Buckling Horse!_

The Rain Guardian was the only guardian who looked a bit like his usual self... 10 years ago! Except maybe he was laughing his ass out too much to the point of punching the wall in laughter... Seriously, Yamamoto was laughing at practically anything that he sees. He even laughed at 'fabulous fedora of gangsta', 'blondie with no fashion sense' and 'red-head female with no chest'. Dino and Enma were too surprised to do anything in regards to their nicknames while Reborn looked quite happy that his fedora was still in fashion.

Gokudera Hayato, the oh-so loyal right-hand man of Vongola Decimo, was currently crying his hardest, because a certain brunette, according to Gokedera's whimpers, didn't care about him and thought of the bomber as a useless piece of rubbish... The guy was swinging a bottle of shampaigne to emphasize his miserable state, but alas, no one really cared!

"Enma, I think it's time to go..." Dino suggested in a swift whisper as he was making his way backwards.

"Good idea..." Enma agreed following the Buckling Bronco, but...

BANG

That was a bottle of whiskey breaking since it just hit against a wall... The said bottle went directly in between the two miserable bosses making them stop on their tracks...

'Where do you think you are going?'

This was the worst scenario Dino and Enma could imagine... Being caught by the infamous Vongola don, who seemed pissed at their decision to get away... Dino heard rumours that while Tsuna was drunk the guy was definition to Satan and his level of sadism was same as Reborn's if not slightly lower since it was impossible to imagine a second Reborn in the mostly innocent brunette... Currently the guy was flushed as he had pink cheeks and the way he was glaring at the two bosses would mean nothing good...

"My intuition rang that you would try to get away... Huh, dream on," Tsuna said while making his way towards the already scared duo "Now it's either you bring us here another bottle of whiskey... or see the consequences of your traitorous behaviour!"

"HIEEEE!" both bosses yelled together repeating the famous yell of Tsunayoshi Sawada 10 years ago as they ran to the room with beverage.

"Hahahaha, Tsuna's mad!" Yamamoto cheered with overenthusiastic laughs

"Why isn't Juudaime paying attention to me!?" Gokudera whined hugging the Rain Guardian with all his might... But Takeshi only kept laughing "Yamamoto, can you pet me while I am waiting for Juudaime's attention?"

"Hahaha, sure!" Yamamoto agreed as he started petting Gokudera on the head making the other suddenly have his dog ears and tail.

But the two were oblivious to certain someone's shadowed expression...

"Aho-dera is always like that while drunk... It's almost sickening!" Lambo complained as he was spectating the whole event with unimpressed look... At first, he was always panicking when everyone got drunk, but as years went by, he started to ignore the matter. Lambo was about to get himself a glass of juice, when...

"Aaaaaah!" Lambo yelled as someone tackled him and was now sitting on top of him. Lambo twitched as he perfectly knew there is only one person who did that and got away with that with Tsuna-nii present in the room "Stand up, turf-top or I'll make you!"

"I won't extremely let my extreme bull to extremely escape me!" Ryohei said with a normal volume of voice in comparison to his usual yells, but he was still saying the word 'extreme'. It extremely pissed off Lambo.

"I am no bull and I am certainly not yours!" Lambo yelled blushing hard as he tried to escape boxer's hold, but to no avail...

But they too were oblivious to a murderous aura that started surrounding certain someone...

 _I believe you can stand up..._

 _I believe in you skylark-chan_

Another adopted version, now of 'I believe I can fly'. Mukuro was still standing on top of a table with an illusional microphone in his hand. Hibari was still trying to stand up, but now he had help of not only Mukuro's singing, but help of the furniture.

"S-Shut up-p-p..." Kyoka stuttered as he finally got up from his laying on the floor as he raised a triumphant glare towards the Mist Gurdian

"I am so happy for you!" Mukuro yelled as he... kissed Hibari right on the cheek!? Which made Hibari to fell down again... Now in complete shock while Mukuro started trying to 'wake up' 'Kyo-chan'

But as oblivious as everyone was certain someone couldn't take it anymore as a bottle he was holding broke in pieces...

"I can't take anymore of your lovey-dovey crap!" Tsuna yelled in fury, but then an idea popped in his head and a sadistic smirk appeared on his lips "Hey, guys, let's play a game? I made it myself!"

"A game *sniff* made by Juudaime!? I'm in!" Gokudera yelled pushing Yamamoto from him and running towards his beloved boss.

"Yup~ Here" Tsuna pointed at a mug in his hands, which in return had 11 wooden sticks in it "are sticks with numbers from one to ten, but only on one of them there is Vongola crest, which makes you the boss of all present in this in this room. Boss can order anyone in this room by telling their numbers. Let's play?" The last part was said with uncharacteristic glee

Every guardian, even Hibari, cheered completely agreeing to play the game. Reborn titled his fedora trying to hide his amused expression. Enma and Dino relucantly agreed with tears in their eyes.

"So~ Who is the boss?" Tsuna asked playfully while everyone were picking their sticks

-1-

"I AM THE BOSS!" Tsuna yelled victorious. Enma and Dino shuddered at that while Gokudera cheered. Tsuna scoffed and then he said:

"Number 4 has to break Kyoya's tonfa in two!"

"HIEEEEE!" Dino and Emma yelled hugging each other. Looking at everyone else, they saw that now all the guardian's seem to come back to normal as everyone paled at the order.

*CRACK*

Everyone turned to the one making the noise. It was Hibari himself breaking his own tonfa. Everyone looked at Tsuna, who had a satisfied expression, and back at Hibari as if waiting for him to 'bite anyone to death', but Hibari did absolutely nothing. Then they saw that the skylark tried to get up, but he was still effected by alcohol. Everyone sighed in relief - no one is going to die...

"Good boy, Kyoya~! Ma~, who is the next boss~?"

Or maybe they were coming to quick conclusions...

-2-

"Um... Number 2 has to hug number 9," Enma 'ordered' with a quilty expression despite his order being light to the point of both Reborn and Tsuna huffing disappointed in the background.

The ones hugging were Mukuro and Lambo. Lambo seemed to be happy that he didn't get to do something ... bad, while Mukuro seemed unpleased with the one he was hugging giving long looks towards Chrome and Hibari.

-3-

"Well... Number 1 has to... Dance like a chicken!" it was Dino's turn to be a 'boss' and many started pouting that only real life bosses are 'bosses' in the game. Tsuna and Reborn were still displeased by the orders giving while everyone thanked Kami-sama that neither of them is a boss.

The one performing the dance was Yamamoto. While performing the dance he was laughing like an idiot which made the scene even funnier. Mukuro thought about making some illusions if chickens here and there, but Yamamoto finished before Mukuro even decided.

-4-

"Hmmmmm..." Yamamoto thought as he was the one to order everyone around...

"Please, be good! Please, be good!" Enma whispered to himself in a prayer position. Dino was looking up searching for Kami-sama too.

"Number 6 has to shave ice into Number 8's underwear!" Yamamoto announced with a sickly kind smile. Everyone gasped at the unexpected cruelty of their beloved 'baseball freak'.

"Now thaaaaaat's, interesting!" Tsuna cheered with a smirk plastered on his face.

Number 6 - Reborn

Number 8 - Dino Cavallone

Reborn was fully satisfied with his work as he was slowly putting pieces of ice, which he found in one of the many Vongola fridges, into Dino's underwear with a devilish smirk. Reborn actually thanked Yamamoto after his job was done. Dino shuddered each time ice went into his pants since Reborn did put him through a lot when he was his home tutor, but not through this.

It was too embarrassing...

-5-

"Kufufufu, finally my turn!" Mukuro observed as he triumphantly raised 'boss' stick "Let's see... Number 10 has to cut Number 3's hair by -hm- 3 centimetres!"

Some decided that it wasn't as bad as it sounds like, but how wrong were they...

Number 10 - Ryohei Sasagawa

Number 3 - Gokudera Hayato

Gokudera was practically crying when his hair was being cut down by the boxer, who was focusing too much on the cutting. Bomber was always asking Tsuna whether or not his hair looks perfect or did turf-top cut over 3 centimetres and at one point Tsuna answered that Ryohei cut on 1 millimetre more than supposed which made Gokudera yell at Sun Guardian's idiocy and complain that Ryohei can't do anything precisely. At some point Sasagawa just started to shout louder than Gokudera creating a raucous.

But eventually Ryohei did it despite everyone shooting murderous glares his direction since in their opinion cutting 3 centimetre for 50 minutes was a big deal.

-6-

"Number 2 has to kiss Number 5 on the lips for one minute!" Reborn said with a devilish smirk on his lips. Everyone gulped looking at their sticks hoping they aren't number 2 and number 5.

Number 2 - Tsunayoshi Sawada

Number 5 - Enma Shimon

"Huh, you are good in this game Reborn!" Tsuna complimented Reborn as he started to make his way towards the completely scared Enma "One minute, right?"

"Yup"

"M-Maybe we can discuss that, Tsuna-kun!" Enma yelled trying to escape the brunette

"No need to sweat it, Enma-kun..." Tsuna countered as he quickly pressed his lips against Enma's...

"J-Juudaime..."

As the one minute passed Tsuna immediately stepped back from Enma who was sweating bullets. Everyone in the room, excluding Reborn and Hibari, were shocked beyond believe.

"Pfft, you could've said from the start that you kiss horribly!" Tsuna commented dryly much to now everyone's official shock "You can't hold a title to kisses of Kyoko-chan!"

"Tsuna-kun, you are married and yet you still kissed me!?" Enma occused exasperatedly as his face was red as a tomato

"Well, it was Reborn's order. Plus, it sounded fun!" Tsuna replied giving Enma the look as if he was dumb "Let's continue the game, shall we?"

"S-Sure..."

-7-

"I AM THE BOSS AGAIN!" Tsuna announced victoriously, but to everyone, except Reborn, it sounded like "SATAN CAME AGAIN!". After a quick moment of happiness, Tsuna shot a murderous glare on everyone present "All of your orders, except Reborn's, were too soft. I'll show you how to order everyone around... Number 10 has to dress up as a maid!"

Everyone looked around looking for the 'lucky' Number 10 when finally they found out who it was... And they suddenly wanted to forget who that person...

The one standing in a maids costume with almost sickening smile, moving his legs in a peculiar way and hiding his blushing face with all too familiar hat was...

Reborn...

"Bad move, Dame-Tsuna, bad move..." Reborn finally said unleashing a bit of his killer intent, but to no avail... Dino just passed away, because of it, while Enma was eating his nails in a worry. Tsuna smirked at the end result and only shook the mug telling others to put their sticks back. And hell only started to get lose!

-8-

"Number 9 has to undress Number 2!" Tsuna ordered with an innocent looking face, but everyone knew there was nothing innocent about Decimo anymore

"Devil! You are cheating! There is no way you pulled boss' stick back to back!" Mukuro yelled in fury.

"Let me guess, pineapple - you are Number 2?" Hibari asked with one brow pointing upwards. Mukuro wanted to object, but only sighed... It was true...

"Just as Bossu once said: 'No need to sweat it', Mukuro-sama!" Chrome said helpfully and Mukuro was about to hug his dear Nagi until... "If it helps your condition, I am Number 9!"

This is when Mukuro's world crumbled in pieces... With his pride of a man...

-9-

"Number 6 has to make a prank call to Byakuran!" Tsuna announced with a smirk while picking their home phone.

"Huh, I won't disappoint you Juudaime!" Gokudera said while adjusting his tie proudly. He was Number 6 and there is no way he will screw it!

"Expected of my self-proclaimed right hand man!" Tsuna smiled as he diled Byakuran's phone number and put the phone into his disbelieving/dying Storm Guardian's hand.

"*bip* Why hello~ Who's calling Marshmallow King~?" Byakuran answered sweetly. Gokudera concluded: Byakuran was drunk.

"Ahem. This is Santa's most trusted right-hand elf, Gomunkul Hibiki!" Gokudera answered high-pitching his voice. On the background, Tsuna and Reborn who knew Russian and watched Fairy Tail were laughing die hard "I am here to announce that you won a Marshmallow Castle for you Marshmallow Majesty on the North Pool by default. We suggest you to set off there immediately if you don't want your precious castle to be eaten by Hedgehog Kushina (Hibari Kyoya) and Reptile Minato (Rokudo Mukuro) right now since out wether forecast announced an acid rain of those pests."

"Noooooooo~" Byakuran yelled in fear "I don't wanna~ see my castle eaten! I'll set off there immediately! Thank you~, Homunculus Hibari~ AKA My Sweetheart Saviour~! Hearts and kisses! Oh, Happy New Year~"

Everyone eyed certain skylark who was glaring harshly at the phone

"I'll bite this marshmallow kinder-gardener to death..."

Everyone just sweat-dropped while Tsuna, Reborn and now Yamamoto were laughing in the corner.

-10-

"Number 5 has to run around Namimori in swimsuit only!" yelled the never-changing-boss Tsuna

'Why me!?' cryed Lambo from the inside as he was running across the streets of Namimori in his cow-printed boxers. On the outside he was stuttering hard since it was snowing in Namimori.

"Hey look mum, that's Dame-Lambo from the school running in his boxers!"

"Deja vu?"

"Oh, Mochida-kun remember Dame-Tsuna who confessed to Kyoko-Chan in his boxers?"

"Sure, babe. It was loooooong time ago, but this guy seems even more pathetic than Dame-Tsuna!"

"Oi, Lambo, you can get cold you know" ? yelled helpfully to Lambo, but they guy was running like no tomorrow "Huh, he ignored me!

"Don't worry, Nana!" came a voice of certain blonde "Tsuna is probably looking for him so he can get the run-away prince dressed!" "Or he is sadisticaly watching him running..."

"You must be right..." Nana sighed as the couple made their way home...

-11-

"Number 7 has to throw his panties into this paper shredder!" Tsuna yet again announced while holding the said item.

The one being victim this time was... again Reborn! He threw his boxers into paper shredder with no hesitation, but currently the once a home tutor is hiding the fact of missing panties by tugging his maid skirt while still hiding his blush by his fedora. He was also sending a harsh glare towards the oblivious brunette.

-12-

"Number 3 has to eat this just-cooked food made by Bianchi!" again yelled Tsuna happily

Chrome approached the food with slight relucance, but in the end she started eating the food... It was horrific to the taste, but Chrome really had no choice, but to eat... Even though it just might be her last... Chrome gulped mostly, but sometimes she had to chew... And that was the most horrific experience Chrome ever had.

Everyone, except Vongola Decimo, were wishing best of luck to poor Chrome.

-13-

"Number 8 has to act like 5-year-old Lambo!" There is no need to say who is the boss

Number 8 - Hibari Kyoya

Everyone just thought Hibari will refuse to do any of that, but the skylark surprised them yet again on this fateful night

"Hahaha, I am a super-killer Lambo-sama who will kill you, Reborn!" Hibari yelled while sticking out his tongue Reborn's direction... Who to Kami-sama's blessing was stil hiding his face with his fedora! "Now, Dame-Tsuna do you want to be Lambo-sama's seeeervent~? No? Are you too scaaaaared~?"

"Don't you dare ask Juudaime such questions, Aho-usho!" Gokudera yelled as he hit Hibari with a dynamite right in his face. Only then he understood his drastic mistake...

The Hibari Kyoya would've already 'bitten to death Gokudera for such violent act, but... All he did was crying like Lambo "Must... Stay... Calm..."

"That's enough, Lam...- I mean- Kyoya..." Tsuna suddenly said with tears coming from his eyes

"Ahem," Hibari scoffed as he dusted his suit and send murderous glares to everyone present in the room "I will reject any material of this nuisance... And bite you to death!"

But Mukuro was already selling his video to Mammon and Fran... While Chrome was sending it to Kyoko-chan so she can post it to every student who knew Hibari...

-14-

"Number 1 has to flirt with Number 10 as if Number 10 is a hot chick!"

Number 1 - Enma Shimon

Number 10 - Yamamoto Takeshi

"Hey, babe!" Enma said while walking up to Yamamoto with a charming smile "Wanna know something?"

"Yeah, I wanna! Pretty please!" Yamamoto pleaded with irresistible puppy eyes that he learned from Tsuna.

"Chicks that played baseball are considered the rarest hotties... You know how lucky I am? I am so lucky, I wanna grab you into my net for hotties only immediately!" at the last part Enma winked playfully receiving a sincere blush from Yamamoto.

"Shh... Code 'Pineapple'! Did you make a video of that?"

"Here you clear Code 'Satan'! Reporting: the video is done and ready to be sent to Adelheid!"

"Good job, Code 'Pineapple'!"

And the strangest thing was - No one heard Mukuro and Tsuna! Even Reborn!

-15-

"Number 9 has to put on a bra, make revealing selfies and put them into Instagram!"

Number 9 - Dino Cavallone

"Here Dino-chan!" gestured Mukuro as he made an illusion of a bra and gave it to already steaming Cavallone boss.

"You gotta do it, if you are a man, Dame-Dino!" mumbled Reborn

"Says the one cross-dressing and have no panties!" Dino yelled blushing and then pointed at others "You are naked, Mukuro! Enma was flirting with Yamamoto of all people! Lambo is in his underwear! Gokudera is going to die by Byakuran's hand when he finds out that there is no Marshmallow castle! Hibari will never be respected, because he acted like Lambo! And you..." Dino finally pointed at Tsuna who was fighting the urge to laugh "You kissed Enma!"

Tsuna only shoot one of his best murderous glares to shut the blonde "Just. Do. It. Or. You. Are. So. Dead"

Blonde gulped and quickly started taking off his usual green jacket along with the T-shirt. It was actually very hard for Dino to put on a bra since he couldn't aim properly. Making a selfie was a piece of cake to Dino, but doing this 'revealing pose' was beyond Dino... but not without another Tsuna's murderous glares and Reborn's shooting in the ceiling... When he finally posted the photo to Instagram he was shocked to the point of falling unconscious, that it got 1000+ likes in a matter of 30 seconds.

Everyone felt pity for the poor boss...

-16-

"YES! I AM THE BOSS!" Gokudera yelled showing off his boss stick. Everyone, which includes Reborn, were mentally thanking Kami-sama for his act of kindness. Tsuna only pouted on the background seemingly unhappy of the result

"Ok... Number... 7... has to walk around all 14 floors of Namimori secret base... completely naked!" Gokudera finally announced with a proud looking face!

That is when he saw everyone either flustered or shocked faces that seemingly looked at Gokudera, but in reality it was sent to Gokudera's first and last victim...

His beloved Juudaime...

Tsuna was paying no mind to people in the room as he was getting undressed. He was taking off his red Santa hat... His red fluffy coat... His black plain pants... Even his blue underwear and red socks! Currently the 25-year-old was making his way towards the door

"J-Juudaime! I am so sorry! I didn't mean it! Please, forgive my stupidity!" Gokudera yelled making his way to prevent brunette from walking away, but Sawada tackled him from his way. As he was about to open the door, he turned around and...

"This party was surely something to remember!"

And then Vongola Decimo just walked away...

"Noticed that I was extremely the only one Sawada didn't extremely torture?" Ryohei mumbled looking at others. These said others were glaring harshly at the lucky turf-top... Ryohei just gulped...

The infamous Vongola Decimo who was both feared and respected amongs all mafia famiglias. The one who changed the mafia world... The one who changed so many criminals into highly respected people... Was walking completely naked around his now 10th floor of Vongola Namimori Secret Base. Good thing, Tsuna never ignores his Hyper Intuition and thus he actually decided to give a day-off for the staff around the base as he at first deemed it unnecessary considering the party they were throwing... But now he just felt glad no one is seeing him naked...

"Hm, I never noticed it's this chilly in the coridors... Oh, yeah, that's cause I am naked!" Tsuna mumbled to himself shuddering from coolnes "I wonder if Kyoko-chan..."

-PUFF-

Suddenly Tsuna felt all warm... As if he was surrounded was warmth... Tsuna felt so happy about this sensation... He wanted to stay more... But then his previous drunken state completely changed as his senses started to return... There was only one explanation that hit Tsuna's mind... Ten-Year-Bazooka...

"J-Juudaime!" TYE Hayato yelled which made Tsuna to jerk. He didn't want to see past selves of people he put in danger on Byakuran's dilemma... But there is no way to get around it...

"Hayato, I'm fine," Tsuna said dryly as he nade his way to the bomber. Near him were Yamamoto, Ryohei, surpassingly Kyoya, obviously Lambo and Reborn.

"Tsuna! Is that you?" Yamamoto said in owe. Of course, 10 years didn't pass Tsuna and through Reborn's helping training he started looking more like a boss. At least according to him...

"Dame-Tsuna why were you naked?" Reborn suddenly asked with a smirk in his lips

"THAT'S EXTREMELY RIGHT SAWADA! WHY ARE YOU EXTREMELY NAKED? SHOULDN'T YOU BE IN AN EXCTREME SUIT?" Ryohei yelled which made Tsuna backstep, but recollecting everything that happened he just... blushed.

"Well, we were having a party since today is New Years Eve, but we got drunk and my guardians started acting all lovey-dovey with each other and I got mad so I decided to punish them with one of Vongola games... But in the end Gokudera ordered to walk over all 14 floors of Namimori Secret Base!"

"I-I!?" Gokudera yelled falling unconscious

"Lovey-dovey? You must have imagined things Tsuna!" Yamamoto said gently with a small blush playing on his cheeks...

"And what were the punishments Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked clearly interested

"They are a little blurry, but I remember that Kyoya had to imitate Lambo and you, Reborn, had to dress up in a maid costume. Oh, and Dino made a selfie in a bra and posted the pic in Instagram!" Tsuna remembered thoughtfully. Kyoya was now blushing hard while Reborn's face was shadowed with his fedora. Yamamoto and Ryohei just exchanged confused looks, but then sweat-dropped in unison.

"5 minutes are up! Bye!" Tsuna said as he disappeared in a pink smoke and was replaced by a clueless TYE Tsuna

"Dame-Tsuna.." Reborn said dangerously "I will harden your training to the point that you will be you TYL self in a hope. I happened to like him!"

"HIEEEEEEE!"

-PUFF-

'Again in Antarctica' Tsuna huffed to himself as he was starting to make his way to 11th floor. Maybe he should just cheat and go to bed? No, Reborn will definitely find out and shoot him. No longer did Tsuna was drunk so his Hyper Intuition was now working perfectly. He knew he shouldn't risk that one...

"Tsuna-san?"

"Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna turned to the two oh-so familiar voices which belonged to Miura Haru and Sasagawa Kyoko. He looked rather happy to spot Kyoko here, but then he remembered an important part...

"Hieeeeee!" Tsuna yelled as he sat up covering himself. He completely forgot he was naked! It was one thing to be naked in front of Chrome, but in front of Haru and Kyoko-chan that felt too... too... embarrassing...

"I was so worried about you, Tsu-kun!" Kyoko-chan said smiling softly at the scene unfolding

"Let us take you to your room, Tsuna-san!" Haru suggested gently as she started approaching

Tsuna lifted a red as tomato face as he shyly said: "Happy New Year, Haru! Kyoko-chan!"

Both of them only smiled

"Happy New Year Tsu-kun/Tsuna-san!"


End file.
